Si no queda Otra
by Yako-Tsuki
Summary: un Grupo reconocidos como los mejores espías del mundo se ven obligados a pedirle ayuda a un Joven pero gran jefe Mafioso muy temido y respetado, pero algunas cosas se pueden complicar por algunas Historias dentro de el grupo (jack Frost Líder mafioso DX)
1. Necesitan ayuda

**_Hola como están espero que le guste esta nueva serie, el titulo no es el mas original pero es lo que se me ocurrió_**

**_Bien Explicaciones Rápido: Norte es de Rusia, Tooth es de Asia (no especifica mucho) todos dicen que es India (de la India por si hay algún Bruto) y Conejo es de Australia (dudo si es conejo y no un canguro XD ) _**

**El Origen de los Guardianes no me Pertenece**

* * *

Capitulo Uno: Necesitan Ayuda

Hace casi un Año un Gran Criminal del Crimen organizado salió a la Luz

Cada ves que revisaban sobre el descubrían nuevos familiares Reconocidos como grandes criminales. Pitch Black Lider de una de las mafias mas poderosa que existe en el mundo, se lo acusa de Asesinatos, Secuestros y ventas de armas de gran poder a terroristas

Pero nunca lo pudieron comprobar por eso se gano el Numero 1 de los mas buscados dentro de la Organización mundial contra el Crimen Apodada Orígenes

-En las Instalaciones de Orígenes –

Un Grupo de cuatro personas estaban entrando dentro de un edificio

Mucho Gusto de verlos otra ves queridos compañeros- Dijo un Hombre Alto, Robusto con pelo y Barba Blanca, ojos azules estaba usando un Sobre Todo de Color Rojo con Bordes de piel negro (cosa que llamaba la atención de las personas que caminaban por allí) debajo de el sobre todo tenia una camiza Roja a cuadro y un pantalón de color Azul Ceniza también un cinturón también a cuadro pero con colores rojizos, y Grisáceos también un poco de marron- saben porque nos llamo el jefe- pregunto caminando hacia un ascensor.

No- Dijo otro hombre con asentó australiano, de estatura media alta, Flaco (aunque ''formado'') Tenia el pelo parado de Color Gris Oscuro claro y una chiba de mismo color que según el es su color natural, Ojos color Verde Manzana, Estaba usando una Chaqueta de color Celeste Grisácea que tenia un dibujo del brazo Derecho (apenas se podía ver una remera gris debajo) tenia un pantalón de tela Vaquera de color Azul oscuro con dos líneas oscuras en cada lado del este, tenia un cinto cruzado en el pantalón que se podría ver un estuche azul que parresia tener algo también tenia una Banda en la cabeza de color negro con tres líneas verdes – ¿tu sabes algo- Tooth? -dijo mirando a la chica que presionaba el botón del ascensor hacia el piso más bajo.

Lamentable mente no se nada, me dijeron que venga y nada mas- Dijo una adulta joven de estatura media baja, Tenia el Pelo Negro también unos mechones de colores, Rojo, Verde Marino un poco de celeste y con mayor cantidad de color era el amarillo (aclaro que son mechones osea no son muchos) piel morocha, tenia la cara hermosa y bien formada claramente se notaba que era de la India pero ella no lo admitía solo decía ser de Asia, tenia Ojos de color Violeta

En la parte superior de los ojos tenia una pintura de color rosa (no se como se llamaría la pintura en esa zona no soy mujer) tenia dos collares pegado al cuello de color dorado (del tipo que usan las mujeres de India después veo si le paso una imagen) y unos Aros del mismo color, Tenia una Remera sin mangas de color verde opaco y un Jean de color ''azul'' oscuro.

Después de hablar sobre por qué razones podrían haberlos llamados el ascensor abrió las puertas dejando ver una gran sala con mucha gente quizás unos 50 o 40, (no sé cómo describir el lugar pero imagínense algo como lo que aparece en la peli del Agente 86)

Toda la gente los miro con asombro pues ellos eran el grupo mas reconocido dentro de la organización, llamados Guardianes, pero hay solo estaban tres y se preguntaban dónde está el cuarto

El grupo de tres se dirigió a oficina del jefe que llamaban MiM

Cuando entraron vieron a la persona faltante del grupo con una tasa de café

Hola-(meme no será mudo) dijo el hombre claramente petizo incluso mas bajo que la joven Tenía una chaqueta de color marrón debajo de esta tenia una camisa blanca, También Tenía un pantalón de vestir del mismo color que la chaqueta Tenia el pelo de color marrón un poco claro, los ojos eran de Marrón claro

Nos preguntábamos donde estabas- dijo el hombre mas alto

Jajaja, lo siento norte, es que llegue ayer y vine mas temprano a esperarlos aca- dijo el hombrecito

Los tres se sentaron para ver una figura delante de ellos

No se podía ver bien la figura pues solo se veía negro donde el estaba excepto por el cuadro de la luna que estaba detrás de el que se veía perfectamente

Bien, se preguntaran porque los llame- dijo la figura, los tres asintieron- esta noticia tiene algo bueno y algo malo para alguien- todos lo miraron fijamente pues querían saber- bien diré las buenas primero un grupo amenazo a Estados unidos con plantarles una bomba- fue interrumpido cuando termino la frase

Eso no es nuevo- dijo el joven que estaba alado de Norte, casi riéndose

Bunny- dijo el hombre- no dirás eso después de que termine- el Joven entendió lo que quería decir y se callo- bien la amenaza es mas seria pues la amenaza dicen que plantaran una bomba nuclear dentro de estados unidos- los presentes abrieron los ojos, menos el hombrecito pues ya sabia todo eso- al ser una amenaza de esa semejanzas es común que intervengamos pero lo mas interesante que quien dijo esta amenaza fue la Mafia de Las Pesadillas- todos en shock- correcto Pitch Black es responsable de todo esto

Entonces en que es buena es esta noticia- pregunto norte dejando escapar su asentó ruso

Verdad, en que es buena- pregunto Tooth

Lo bueno es – dijo con una sonrisa que no se noto- que tenemos a alguien que podría ayudarnos a atrapar a Pitch de una buena ves por todas- todos se sorprendieron

¿Enserio?, Quien- casi grito de alegría Tooth, pues ella avía intentado atraparlo muchas veces, y estuvo cerca de atraparlo, algo que nadie había logrado lo que le dio mucha fama en la agencia

Esa es la mala, primero tendrán que convencerlo de hablar- dijo con un tono neutro aunque parecía darle gracia todo ese tema, y los otros estaban intentando saber quien podría ser y porque tanto misterio- La persona que sabe como atraparlo es el líder de una mafia muy poderosa- todos tragaron saliva no podían creer que decía que un mafioso los podría ayudar, se sabía que Pitch no hablaba con ningún mafioso o criminal al meno que sea gente se su confianza- La persona es…. **Jack Frost**...

* * *

**_Espero que les allá gustado, me costo mucho dar una descripción de los personajes, tengo planeado y espero que ayudar en poner mas personajes de menor importancia pero me gustaría que ustedes los crearan _**

**_Si quieren ver alguna imagen en la que me base los personajes coméntenlo y se lo pasó, _**

**_Y sobre la ropa de Tooth es que no se mucho de ropa de mujer ._. (soy Hombre dios no me juzguen) _**

**_Si ven errores díganmelos _**


	2. Preparandose para el viaje

**Capitulo Dos: Preparándose para el Viaje**

El Equipo quedo en Shock incluso Meme porque eso no se lo había dicho

Norte se había levantado antes de que diga el nombre en busca de una taza de Café, pero al escuchar ese nombre dejo caer la Taza que tenía en la mano

Todos miraron a Norte, hasta que alguien dijo algo

¿Norte?... Te sientes bien- Pregunto Bunny (todos miraron a el Hombre Alto)

…. SI estoy bien- Contesto agarrando una bandeja y poniendo tres tazas con café y llevándola hasta su equipo- después limpiare eso- refiriéndose al café en el suelo, se sentó otra Ves

Tooth tomo la palabra- no señor, no es posible que pidamos ayuda a un Mafioso y menos a Jack Frost, El está en el numero 3 de los mas buscados y eso que no sale de Rusia- señalo a la ventana donde se veía a los lejos una gran pantalla con nombres- aparte el no nos ayudara

Eso mismo pienso yo- dijo Bunny- es un criminal

Por eso mismo tienen que pedirle ayuda- dijo la figura- él sabe mucho sobre el mundo criminal, y sin salir de Rusia- dijo eso casi riéndose- Aparte no es una petición es una Orden, iran a Rusia y conseguirán su ayuda

Per…- quiso objetar Tooth

Sus maletas ya están preparadas, salen a la tarde- corto el hombre- todo lo que necesitan incluso sus ''asistentes'' también ya están en el avión

Todos bajaron la mirada, no podían decir que no, era una orden de su superior

Mientras tanto Norte no hablaba y pensaba como terminarían las cosas

**_ Que Capitulo cortito XDD, ok veamos, creo que are a Tooth un poco mas fría con Jack._**

**_les digo el 10/3 empiezo la CQ y tardare mas en los cap _**


	3. El Trato en un Invierno Oscuro

**_Si Existirá magia… si Jack es una persona ''peligrosa'' pero tiene mucha como se diría ¿moral? Dignidad, no se cómo se diría XD, se diría que no haría algunas cosas_**

Capitulo 3: El trato en un Invierno Oscuro

Dos hombres, uno más joven que el otro eso se notaba a simple vista

Los dos hombres estaban tomando cuando uno dijo algo

Te tengo una pequeña apuesta querido Jack – Dijo un hombre que parecía alto incluso sentado, tenía pelo negó y un traje de vestir de color negro, incluso tenía unos lentes Oscuro, lo que era raro ya que era de noche

¿Qué especie de apuesta Pitch?- Pregunto el joven de pelo blanco sus ojos eren azules claros, tenía un traje de negro aunque debajo de este un chaleco negro y una camisa blanca debajo de esta, el pantalón también era negro

Un cinturón del mismo color pero la hebilla era un como de nieve hecho de plata

Como sabes mis informantes me dijeron que Orígenes mando a sus mejores agente para que les des información de mi- a esto el joven alzo una de sus cejas- la apuesta iría, tú tienes que darle información mía, real todo lo que puedas para que me atrapen, incluso puedes salir de Rusia, pero no puedes intervenir físicamente

El joven rio- estás diciendo que ayude a arestarte- después de decir eso el joven se tococo el mentón- me parece buena apuesta, ¿pero tu que ganas con esto?- pregunto

Diversión amigo, Diversión – formo una sonrisa en su rostro- que dices hombre pálido- dijo con tono cómico

Los hombres se dieron la mano afirmando el trato, depaso terminaron de beber y el hombre de negro se levanto y dijo

Es hora de irme jack- riendo- tu si sabes hacer tratos

Sabes que no te mate porque me haces reír-dijo dijo el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro

Lo sé, y otra cosa mi hermana te manda saludos –al decir esto guiño el ojo y empezó a caminar y jack rio con lo último que dijo

Salúdala-dijo con tono coqueto viendo como el hombre abría la puerta y pasaba al otro lado

Claro- cerró la puerta y se perdió de vista

El joven se sirvió un poco mas y dijo- interesante- toco un botón y alguien paso

Que pasa Jack- dijo un joven de pelo negro y ojos color café claro con una chaqueta negra, usaba unos Jeans azules oscuros

Dime quienes integran el grupo de los Orígenes que vendrán

El joven sonrió y dijo- sabia que diría eso, y ya le traje los informes de ellos

el joven empezó a hablar del grupo mientras jack miraba las fotos y los informes de ellos

Interesante –dijo, guardo el último informe que claramente se vio la imagen de un hombre con ropa roja, de paso agarro otro informe lo abrió mostrando una foto y dijo- Hermosa no crees- ambos jóvenes rieron- dame más informes de ella, parece ser una de la mas lista del grupo, claramente aparte de Sandman, quien diría que varia a un mito viviente- las paredes del lugar se empezaron a escarchar

**_Interesante y corto, Jack Hablando con Pitch como si fueran amigos (rio) es de la mafia asique no se sorprendan _**

**_Jack y la hermana de Pitch wota XDDD =PPP _**

**_El joven que entro es un pj que pertenece a jackeline Arely_**


	4. Ya se de Ustedes

**_Capitulo 4: Ya se de ustedes_**

El equipo de Orígenes después de varias horas de viaje llegaron a Rusia

Señora ya estamos llegando- dijo una joven chica, era casi idéntica a Tooth pero se notaba que era más joven y no tenia los mechones teñidos

O gracias- contesto Tooth

Oye Baby Tooth- dijo Bunny desde el otro lado del Avión- ¿nos traes algo para tomar a mi y Meme?

¡Hey¡, dejen de llamarla así – Grito Tooth, todos reían

Le decían baby tooth porque tenía un gran parecido con tooth, parecían madre e hija, aunque se sabía que no tenían relación sanguina

Pero Baby Tooth la respetaba como si fuera su madre, después de todo ella sería su sucesora del título de ''Toothiana''

Chicos ya estamos llegando a mi querida madre Rusia- Dijo Norte con emoción pero se noto una tristeza en su voz

Siempre tuve ganas de venir a ver tu país querido amigo- dijo meme levantándose y poniendo su campera de color marrón oscuro

El equipo bajo del avión, era un día Frio y nublado, vieron el auto que los estaba esperando y subieron.

Tuvieron un largo viaje de quizás dos o tres horas de viaje para ir al hotel que Norte ''consiguió'', en ese tiempo vieron la ciudad desde el auto, les parecía hermosa con esa hermosa nieve

Pero nadie aparte de Meme se dio cuenta que el Ruso estaba algo deprimido ni él sabía bien que le pasaba, solo sabía desde que recibieron su misión a estado así

Gran hotel- dijo Tooth

Sí que lo es – contesto Norte

Me gustaría conocer a tu contacto- Rió Bunny

A quien no- Rió Meme

La charla fue Cortada por la llegada de un hombre

Por favor síganme- dijo el hombre claramente parecía trabajar en el hotel

Los guio hasta el ascensor, presiono el botón para ir al último piso donde estaba su Suite, tardaron al menos tres a cinco minutos en llegar al ultimo piso claramente para ellos parecía que el ascensor era muy lento

Cuando llegaron a su destino el hombre los guio hasta su Suite. cuando entraron quedaron maravillados con el lugar, era un lugar gigante, Cuatro Cuartos, dos baños, una piscina Privada, aparte de la gran sala con un hermoso piano en la esquina, cualquier persona quedaría enamorado de ese lugar

Aunque todo fue muy rápido pues la emoción se volvió tensa al ver una figura sentada en el sillón que miraba hacia ellos y la puerta de atrás cerrándose a su espalda aumento la tención

Claramente ellos estaban en problemas, parecía que se adelantaron en ''ir a verlos''

Quisieron sacar su armas pero se dieron cuenta que no la tenían, algo muy raro en ellos

Por alguna razón las peores cosas pasan cuando uno cambia su rutina, quizás Murphy tenía algo contra ellos

Se escucho una voz que los saco de sus terribles pensamiento de como los matarían

Hola, mis queridos amigos- Era la voz de un joven, uno de ojos azules, cabello blanco y con un elegante traje negro con un chaleco del mismo color y una camisa blanca debajo de este

Jack… -dijo Norte

**_Me tarde mas de lo común, es que lo mire un poco mas y saque palabras y puse otras para que quedara mas interesante y mas ¿cuerdo?_**

**_Intento tener ideas para los caps pero no es fácil y aun mas con la CQ (maldita creación humana 7-7)_**

**_Comenten y chaito _**


	5. Trato

**_Capitulo 5: Trato _**

Los Guardianes estaban en Shock, Jack se les adelanto a buscarlos, ¿pero tenía la mismas intenciones? Esa era la duda, pero lo que más se preguntaban era ¿saldrían vivos de estas?

El Joven hablo despacio y bajo pero lo entendieron y escucharon

No gustan sentarse- Señalo a los sillones delante de él, parecían que estaban acomodados para que ellos se sentaran frente el desde hace tiempo- espero que no les haya enojado que entrara sin su permiso, a y otra cosa estamos solos en el cuarto- los guardianes al escuchar esto tomaron más confianza (no mucha porque no sabían si podían creerle) y se sentaron, Baby tooth quedo parada detrás de Tooth

Ninguno hablaba y bunny al ver eso tomo confianza y hablo primero

¿Como supiste que veníamos ?- Pregunto conejo algo tenso

Soy Jack Frost, Líder de la mafia más poderosa de este país, para que entiendas mejor… Yo Manejo Rusia no el presidente , no lo a echo por muchos años- dijo con orgullo

Los guardianes hicieron un gesto mostrando su claro disgusto a lo que dijo el joven, aunque creían que exageraba pero norte sabía que era verdad los mafiosos tenían mucho más poder que muchos políticos en Rusia y a sido así por mucho tiempo

Tardaron otro rato mas para hablar, Jack claramente mostraba interés en Tooth y Sandman

Detrás de todos estaba Baby Tooth mirando todo, y al decir esto me refiero a Jack. Baby Tooth quedo Enamorada de Mafioso Jack Frost, pensaba quien no se enamoraría de tal joven, pelo blanco ojos azules, buen mozo sin decir más. Ella claramente notaba que Jack rápidamente le echaba una vista de reojo y le daba una sonrisa coqueta pero fugas

Aunque ella no fue la única que se dio cuenta, Tooth también se dio cuenta y no le gusto que mirara a la joven y sin más dijo

No estamos aquí para coquetear- dijo mirando a Jack con odio

¿A no?-dijo Jack actuando como Confundido- entonces creo que nuestros interesen son muy diferentes señorita- dando su mejor sonrisa a Tooth

Oye amigo, no te quieras pasar – dijo conejo Enojado.

Como se atrevía mirar así a Tooth y a Baby Tooth así, sin duda le quería bajar los dientes de un solo golpe

Norte extendió su mano para que Bunny se callara y poder hablar

Niña- el hombre miro a Baby Tooth- nos prepararías a nosotros y nuestro ''invitado'' unos cafés

Si- la joven asintió y fue a la cocina a preparar el café algo decepcionada porque aun se quería quedar y estar cerca del joven

Norte se acomodo para hablar mejor y dijo- Jack.. Queremos que nos ayude a atrapar a Pitch- El Ruso miro a el Joven a los ojos unos que parecían penetrar el alma de las personas, podía jurar que le congelaba el alma con la mirada

Lo sé- dijo Jack- Pitch me conto todo, seguramente sabes que yo aun tengo contacto con él. ¿o no?- el equipo se puso tenso otra vez, pero estaba confundidos también, que quería decir con eso

Si lo sé- dijo Norte- por eso te pido ayuda, Pitch está intentando hacer algo mucho más peligroso de lo que a hecho antes

Lo sé – Jack ríe- pero que gano con Ayudarlos, no gano nada- parecía molesto

En ese momento Baby tooth llego con el café y les paso a todos sus tasas y le sirvió a todos el café

Tengo una idea- Jack miro a baby Tooth con una sonrisa

¿Cuál?- Pregunto Norte pensando en la que se venia

Yo les daré toda la información que quieran, pero me darán una Cita… con ella- Señalo a baby Tooth y tomo un sorbo de su café

Baby Tooth se puso roja como un tomate al escuchar esto

¡que!-Tooth levanto la voz- jamás, jamás y Jamas aceptaríamos tal cosa

Baby Tooth Tomo saliva con decepción, sabia que Tooth lo la dejaría ir

Aceptamos-dijo norte sonriendo, aunque sus compañeros no quisieran eso al menos tooth tenían que hacerlo para conseguir la información

¡QUE!- Gritaron al Unisonó Bunny y Tooth

La joven abrió los ojos como si fueran platos y sonrió ampliamente pero rápidamente tuvo que intentar esconder esa sonrisa

**Cap mas largo? Bien e echo esta cap totalmente hecho de nuevo para que quede mejor, me costo mucho saber que palabras usar y como hacer que jack aceptara y encontré una forma fácil de ayudar =DD**

**_O si quizás no exista jack Tooth 7-7 quien sabe (ni yo seee) _**

**_Les preguntare quieren darme un nombre para Baby Tooth?, alguna idea para algo? Comida (okno)_**

**_Chaitoooo (nota: ODIO EL COLEGIO) _**


	6. Conociéndonos

**_Capitulo 6 : Conociendo_**

Meme quedo viendo con Gracia la escena que se desarrollaba

Y se puede decir que lo era, la cara de Shock de Tooth y Bunny, la Sonrisa que intentaba ocultar Baby Tooth y la tapada de oído que pegaba norte era para morir de risa

Pero Nor…-Bunny fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de entrada fue abierta de golpe

¡JACK!- Grito una joven, era Una Adolescente parecía ser de unos 14 o 15 años tenia el Pelo de un color castaño claro con un mechón rosa que se ubicaba en la frente usaba el pelo suelto, claramente era delgada y tenia unos ojos de color marrón, vestía mallas negras, un short blanco con una cadena en la cintura, usa un suerte de color celeste que le deja en descubierto sus hombros mostrando unas tiras de camiseta color negro y usa botas negras- ¡Desgraciado!- Grito la joven

Melissa-Jack parecía nervioso- Calma…-no termino la frase que algo golpeo su frente, era una de las botas de la joven

Los guardianes no pudieron evitar sacar una leve risita, Meme aparte de la risa pensó que rápido se había sacado la bota para lanzarla hacia Jack

No me dijiste que salías- decía la chica mientras agarraba una silla y la ponía alado de Jack para sentarse- nunca me llamas para ir a lugares tan lujosos

Dios Melissa tienes toda una maldita Mansión para ti y pides que te traiga- dijo fastidiado jack viendo como la chica se sentaba alado de el

Los guardianes no sabían si reírse o quedarse serios, en cambio meme tenia una gran sonrisa por el momento

Sabes que no es lo mismo- saco su celular- aya nadie es divertido como tu, tu sabes apreciar mi bromas

Jack rio- será porque casi todas tus bromas terminan con alguien pagando una gran cantidad de dinero por cosas que compras con su dinero sin permiso- la joven levanto los hombros como diciendo que no sabia pero con una sonrisa en el rosto

Jack le arrebato la taza de café a la adolecente, toma un poco y dice- asi que, que día nos juntamos _Linda- _esto ultimo enojo aun mas a Tooth que estaba apunto de estallar, quería levantarse y pegarle en el rostro al mafioso para que aprendiera a no meterse con ella

Pero para la lastima de Tooth no podía hacerlo porque era necesario que le diera esa información

Ya se- Dijo jack haciendo que todos lo miren- Vamos a ir al mejor restaurante que conozco en Rusia, los dueños son mis amigos asique nos harán descuento- ante lo último que dijo rio un poco- iremos esta tarde a las 11 PM - Guiño el ojo lo que hizo que Baby Tooth se sonrojara

Después de una larga charla de temas al azar jack se fue y le dijo que buscaría a Baby Tooth a las 11 PM, que no se preocupara de bajar que el vendría a buscarla…

Baby Tooth tubo que suplicar la ayuda de Tooth para que la ayudara a buscar un vestido para ir, Norte y Meme ayudaron sin problemas pero Bunny dudo un poco si ayudarla o no

El vestido de Tooth se podría decir que era hermoso para ella

Era una remera verde con algunos ''dibujos'' en este, era largo llegaba casi hasta la rodilla, tenía como una separación en el costado que llegaba hasta la cadera a la rodilla, un pantalón negro que parecía ser un jean aunque no lo era, en el lado brazo izquierdo tenía tres brazaletes de madera, el dos Marrone madera y uno verde esmeralda en medio de estos

A varios Kilómetros estaba Jack dentro de una enorme mansión, era hermosa (imagínenla como quieran esta cosa depende del gusto de cada uno)

Jack se miraba en el espejo para ver su traje que usaría para ir a la cita de esa noche

El traje (incluye el pantalón) era uno oscuro con una corbata de rojo carmesí, estaba cerrado pero se notaba una camisa blanca debajo de este, en el brazo derecho del traje se notaba la imagen de un copo de nieve bien bordado

Jack se puso un sombrero (estilo mafioso algo que no tiene que faltar) de color negro y tenía una ''banda'' de color gris opaco en este

Me veo hermoso- dijo jack con un tono orgulloso….

**_Bien espero que le guste me tomo mucho tiempo en hacerlo por muchas razones XD_**

**_Les digo que tengo planeado en algún momento seguir con la historia de Jack Frost el señor del invierno que si no la vieron les recomiendo que pasen por mi ''perfil'' y lo busque (dios solo son dos historia será fácil encontrarla XDD) _**

**_Que pensarían si les digo que Picht en mas bueno de lo que parece_**

**_Otra cosa ahora dudo si hacer Tooth X Jack _**


	7. Cita en la noche

**_Notas del Capitulo:_**

**_Si se preguntan porque tarde tanto es que…. La paja me gano (vagancia) aparte de que estoy viendo unos Ficc de Naruto (sep) (y dios si que tienen lemon XD )_**

**_Espero que le guste_**

**_Capitulo 7: La cita en la noche_**

Ya era la once de la noche, la hora que jack prometió ir a buscar a Baby Tooth

Baby Tooth no creo que sea buena idea ir- Tooth intentaba combercer a la joven que no fuera

P…Pero- Baby Tooth intentaba decir algo pero no podía, no podía decir que tenia gana de ir y que se enamoro de Jack

Tooth deja a la chica- norte intentaba hacer que Tooth no molestara mas con el tema, pues se dio cuenta que la joven se enamoro de jack

NORTE COMO DEJASTE QUE ESTO PASARA – Bunny estaba furioso desde que norte acepto que baby Tooth saliera- JACK ES DE LA MAFIA, PODRIA HACERLE ALGO

POR DIOS BUNNY CALLATE SE LO QUE AGO- Norte grito haciendo una ves mas otra discusión

La pelea iba a seguir pero alguien toco a la puerta, meme fue a abrirla y se encontró con Jack y una de sus sonrisas picaras en el rostro

Hola Sadman- Jack extendió la mano para saludar al hombrecito cual respondió igual

Hola Jack- meme saludo y se corrió a un lado al escuchar unos paso atrás que seguramente eran de Baby Tooth

Ho..Hola Ja..Jack- la joven intento hablar lo mejor posible pero al ver a jack tan bien vestido su mente no parecía quererle hacerle caso

Hola linda- jack Guiño un ojo lo que hizo que Baby Tooth se pusiera roja, Tooth y Bunny al escuchar esto suspiraron pero con enojo

Jack extendió su mano para agarrar a Baby Tooth quien no opuso resistencia y siguió a Jack asta el elevador

Después de unos largo minutos bajando el elevador y charlas de temas al azar , cuando salieron del ascensor fueron asta la puerta donde un hermoso auto los estaba esperando

Es muy lindo- Dijo la joven viendo el auto

Lo se- dijo el joven abriendo la puerta del coche sin techo para que la joven entrara

Baby Tooth después de entrar jack subia del del lado del conductor y prendió el auto para después empezara a acelerar a una velocidad no muy alta pero tampoco muy baja, la joven miraba para todos lados para ver esa ''madre'' Rusia como Norte llamaba a su Pais

Después de una pocas horas de paseo llegaron a un restaurante era un edificio hermoso y alto con banderas de varios países Jack decía que era uno de los mejores restaurantes de toda Rusia

Ambos pidieron la comida de la casa que ese dia eran unos Frutos de Mar (si no saben que es frutos de mar son casi todo lo que salga del mar XDD )

Estuvieron cenando por unas horas, Jack después de pagar la cuenta se fueron a caminar y de la nada

Ehh- Baby Tooth sentía como era empujada hacia un callejón oscuro, cuando pudo ver bien se dio cuenta que era Jack quien la sostenía contra la pared-J..jac- no pudo terminar de hablar que fue besada por jack

Ella aun no entendía que pasaba pero después de unos segundo devolvió el beso que jack empezó,

Lo que más le sorprendió a jack fue cuando Baby Tooth empezó a meter su lengua en su boca que acto seguido hizo lo mismo que ella, después de lo que parecía haber sido unos minutos muy largo se separaron y jack noto que la joven estaba colorada

Oohh, ¿tienes vergüenza?- pregunto jack con un tono de sarcasmo y empezó a besar el cuello de baby tooth

Alguien nos puede ver- Dijo ella con el rostro aun mas rojo

Es verdad, pero para eso estamos aquí- jack levanto su mano apuntando hacia un letrero que se veía

La joven al ver esto se puso aun mas colorada, ella sabía que era ese lugar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo noto que jack empezó a caminar haciendo que ella lo siguiera aunque no sabía porque

**_HOLAAA XDD ACASO QUERIAN UN POCO DE ''LEMON'' ¿? Jajaja_**

**_No publico esas cosas porque no es que no sepa sino porque me da ''vergüenza'' y me hace sentir un poco pervertido (más de lo que soy) y no quiero sentirme asi XD_**

**_Les informó que en algún momento del año sacare una secuela de Jack el Señor del Invierno_**

**_Y que tardo en sacar mas cap porque ahora mismo estoy viendo cmo 3 ficc muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo y aun lo faltan mas U XDDD_**


	8. Verdad

**_Capitulo 8: dura verdad_**

Eran las 10 Am y Baby Tooth aun no llegaba y eso enojaba a los guadianés y con ''guadianés'' me refiero a Tooth y Bunny

Norte y meme tenían una sonrisa en el rostro imaginándose que paso

¡DIOS PORQUE NO LLEGA!- Tooth Gritaba como un demonio rompiendo los tímpanos de los presentes –¡ ¡CUANDO LLEGUE LA CASTIGARE DE LA PEOR FORMA!

Dios Tooth calmate- El Ruso de rojo intento calmarla

CALLATE QUE ES TU CULPA QUE ESTE ASI- ahora Bunny grito

Si no hubiera sido por que alguien abrió la puerta literal mente la sala se volveria una zona de guerra

Volvi-Dijo como si nada baby Tooth pero se notaba una sonrisa de felizidad en su rostro

Y TE TARDASTE-Grito Tooth- DIJISTE QUE VENDRIAS AYER A LA NOCHE NO TE QUEDARIAS CON EL-cuando termino de decir eso se tapo la boca, claramente supe que había echo y eso la enojaba aun mas. Pero antes de hablar Meme dijo algo

Como estuvo la noche-Rio meme- como lo hace

Fantaaasticoooo- La joven se tapo la boca y se puso roja, se dio cuenta que se delato ella sola, y mas dijo que le había gustado

Todo el mundo quedo en shock incluso meme, no creía que diría eso, creía que se pondría roja o cualquier cosa pero no diría eso

LO VOY A MATAR A ESE MALDITO ALBINO –Grito Bunny

JAjajaja a quien mataras Canguro- el shock fue mas grande, jack estaba sentado tomando café con meme y nadie se había dado cuenta-

Maldito como te atreves a mostrarte aca después de lo que le as echo a Baby Tooth- Bunny estaba apunto de saltar hacia Jack pero este saco una pistola y le apunto

No no no, eso no se dice-Jack decía con tono muy calmado y cómico- pero cambiando de tema. Cuando de le dirás la verdad Norte, yo creo que es hora de que se enteren de lo que pasa no crees

Todos miraron a Norte, que quería decir que es hora de que se enteren, que cosa no les estaba contando

Me gustaría pero sabes que MiM no me deja decir nada- Dijo Norte bajo la cabeza

Tooth estaba apunto de hablar cuando una vos conocida evito que lo agá

Entonces te doy permiso- todos miraron al hombre que lo dijo, y se podría decir que era idéntico a Meme sino fuera que estaba casi calvo y tenia pelo blanco en vez de marrón

MiM-dijo meme- que haces aquí, no es común que salgas de la oficina, casi todos menos Jack y Norte quedaron en shock

Jack tomo la palabra y dijo- Norte te a dado permiso de hablar y contar la verdad es hora que le digas lo que pasa- al terminar de hablar todo lo miraron, norte iba hablar cuando una risa que calaba los huesos se escucho

Interesante no crees, tardaron mas de lo que creí en contar todo- Tooth y Bunny quedaron en shock, esa figura de rostro blanco y ropa negra no era nada menos que Pitch Líder de la mafia de las Pesadillas Europeas

Bunny y Tooth sacaron sus armas y apuntaron- Pitch- dijeron al unisonó

Bajen las armas-dijo Norte con un tono calmado- el no es el enemigo, o almenas el verdadero- miraron al ruso con cara de confusión

Que quería decir con que no era el verdadero enemigo

Pitch empezó a reir de tal manera que parecía que podría apagar un incendio solo riendo, después de eso vieron que pitch se sentó al lado derecho de MiM y Jack se sentaba alado Izquierdo de este

Que es lo que esta pasando- dijo Tooth

Lo que esta pasando es que es hora de que le digan cual es su verdadera misión- dijo jack con un tono serio

Dentro de Orígenes hay un espía y no podía contarles la verdad- dijo MiM

¿Entonces lo de la bomba?- pregunto Bunny con un cierto tono de desconfianza

Una simple mentira creada para que unos idiotas se la crean – pitch se rie, pues en realidad ese era el objetivo

OYE ME AS LLAMADO IDIOTA – Conejo estaba furioso, quería matarlo

Cálmate Bunny- Norte miraba por la ventana- es mejor que se sienten, les diré lo que pasa rápidamente

Después de decir esto los pocos que estaban de pie se sentaron

Empezare casi por el inicio- norte seguía mirando hacia fuera por el gran ventanal de la sala- en realidad orígenes está formado con el objetivo de eliminar el ''mal'' del mundo, pero como saben eso no es del todo posible siendo una agencia que trabaja para el gobierno mundial- Bunny y Tooth asintieron con la cabeza

Claro que seria imposible porque incluso hay corrupción dentro de los gobierno, a eso te refieres ¿no?-Tooth pregunto a norte quien contesto con un simple si

Por eso existe dos orígenes mas-todos se sorprendieron con lo que dijo el ruso (bien no todos ustedes saben a quien me refiero)- para decir mas Imagínense la pirámide con el ojo del billete de un Dólar, pero envés del ojo que todo lo ve seria el ojo que todos ven

Osea la macara- agrego conejo

Correcto, después de la mascara existen dos partes mas… El cuerpo cual se encuentra escondido haciendo los trabajo que no puede hacer la máscara, como matar a corrutos del gobierno que en este caso seria Pitch- todos miraron a Pitch quien tenía una gran sonrisa en ese rostro pálido como la nieve, incluso más que Jack- después esta la base que nos da la información y maneja alguna que otra veces mata a algún corrupto, en este caso Jack- el joven estaba sonriendo

Antes de que norte pudiera hablar Pitch dio un sonido que claramente representaba dolor y vieron como se tapaba la nariz cual fue golpeada por una Bota, claramente esa bota esa era de Melissa

¡Bastarda que mierda te pasa!- Grito Pitch con ira en su voz

Te pasa por mostrar tu maldito rostro por aquí- Melissa claramente estaba enojada, el grupo notro que detrás de ella estaba un hombre de alto y delgado cabello negro claramente con un estilo Rockero

Hola Erick, podría saber porque la trajiste- Dijo Jack con un tono serio

El joven identificado como Erick levanto su mano y señalo a Pitch- Su hermana me dijo que la traiga o me torturaría por una semana entera- al terminar de decir esto Jack, Pitch y MiM tuvieron un escalofrió en sus espaldas, sabían que no tenían que jugar con la hermana de pitch

Saben no se porque le tienen tanto miedo- se escucho la vos de una joven detrás de ellos

Serafin que haces aquí- dijo jack con asombro

¿Que? Tu mano derecha no puede venir a verte, pero cambiando de tema no entiendo porque le tienen miedo a Shakelin (nombre raro)

Claro que no entiendes las brujas se entienden- dijo Erick casi susurrando, pero no lo bastante bajo para que no lo escuchen

Oye que as dicho- Serafin lo escho perfectamente

N..Nada Serafin- los tres principales se reian por la actitud de estos

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Bien ahora viene el tema quiero saber quien podría ser el enemigo y eso se lo dare a a eleccion de ustedes osea creen uno porque no se me ocurre ninguno

Espero que le guste y este es el mas largo que e echo hasta ahora tarde mucho en hacerlo mayor mente por la vaaaaaagancia que tuve


	9. 85 datos e informacion por ahora

** es corto pero lo agrandare con el tiempo**

**LEEEEER**

**Informo que el la Historia seguramente estará frenada ( o congelada) quizás por dos Semanas o un poco mas**

**La Razon es que tengo que pensar quien será el Antagonista de la historia si quieren ayudarme se los agradecería**

**La razón de no tener antagonista es que iba a poner a pitch como tal pero no lo hice (me sorprendi a mi mismo XD )**

Capitulo 7.5 : Datos (sub capitulo informativo)

**_Como dice el titulo no será parte de la historia sino Datos de esta_**

**_Como gustos, Edad y todas esas estupideces_**

**_A y en un comentario me dijieron que Baby Tooth es menor que jack y queda como pedófilo pero en esta historia jack es mayor que Baby Tooth pero no por mucho,_**

**_ pero en la película Jack es menor que baby Tooth si es que no saben_**

Jack Frost

Edad: 31 Años

Fecha de nacimiento: 16 de Julio de 1983

Signo del Zodiaco: Géminis

Comida Favorita: Sopa Borsh*

Comida que no le gusta: Caviar

Gustos: Jack Prefiere quedase en su casa si es posible, cosa que hace mayor mente, evita salir de su casa para evitar problemas con otras mafias (es enemigo principal de la mafia japonesa en Rusia)

También tiene un gran gusto por la política Rusa y un gran Patriotismo con su Pais

Dato de interés: Lider de la Organización Secreta Rusa Orígenes Helados

Estilo de Vestimenta: mayor mente usa un traje completo negro que en su hombro izquierdo tiene un Copo de Nieve estampado, debajo de esto usa una camisa blanca con corbata roja. Usa un Cinturón Negro con un Broche en forma de Como de Nieve hecho de Plata

Toothiana

Edad: 32 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 13 de Marzo 1982

Signo del Zodiaco: Piscis

Comida Favorita: Pollo Tandoori y Arroz

Comida que no le gusta: Mariscos

Gustos: tiene un gran gusto por probar nuevo tipos de comida y es reconocida por su gusto al Alcohol

También tiene un gusto por la historia mundial política como cultural

Dato de Interes: Miembro Reconocido de Origenes, Actualmente Miembro del Grupo Guardianes

Estilo de Vestimenta: Típica ropa India (no se cómo describir la ropa india es muy complicada desde mi punto de vista)

San Nicolas Norte

Edad: 52

Fecha de Nacimiento: 27 de Septiembre del 1962

Comida Favorita: Pollo Agridulce

Comida que no le gusta: Hamburguesa

Gustos: es Reconocido por su gusto a la Bebidas blancas y su uso de ropa bastante gruesa incluso en días calurosos

Dato de Interes: Miembro Reconocido de Origenes, Lider del Grupo llamado Guardianes

Estilo de Vestimenta: Sobre Todo de Color Rojo con Bordes de piel negro debajo de el sobre todo tenia una camiza Roja a cuadro y un pantalón de color Azul Ceniza también un cinturón también a cuadro pero con colores rojizos, y Grisáceos también un poco de marron


End file.
